Never Knew
by Ognonamis
Summary: When LT. Ford's friend comes through the stargate with a group of marines, John Sheppard never knew that she would effect him the way she did. CH.1


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its original characters but will add some and put my twist on it.

_This isthe first fanfiction story that I have ever written and it might not be the best in the world. I want tp be a writer so this is practice for me. Please read and review my work and I will try to improve on future stories._

Chapter 1

Everything was normal that day when the squad of marines walked through the stargate to Atlantis. After they walked into the gate room, they all looked around in amazement while John Sheppard and his team watched with amusement.

"Murphy?" Ford said as he saw his best friend there. A young girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail turned around making her hair slap against her neck.

"Aiden?" She said with a look of surprise and a smile on her face. "Oh my god…..I cant believe you're here." She ran up and gave him a great big bear hug. They had know each other since boot camp.

He looked at her rank. "When did you get lieutenant?"

"Actually, I got promoted about three months ago." She said. Ford gave her another great big hug.

John gave him an amused look. "Ford.."

Ford backed up a little bit. "Sorry sir."

All of the marines that came through grouped together. "Okay listen up." John said. "First I would like to say welcome to Atlantis." Everyone looked around in awe until their attention was drawn away.

"Next thing, I am your commanding officer. I am lieutenant colonel John Sheppard. I am only going to say this once…….if you want to go off exploring……don't touch anything. There are a lot of dangerous objects here that can have some very bad side effects on your body and some may even cause death. Bottom line, don't touch something if you don't know what it is." The crowd was silent.

"We are pretty laid back here but you are still in the military. You will be shown to your quarters now so if you will please follow sergeant Bates here, he will tell you where to go." John looked at sergeant Bates who nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him. "After you get your living quarters, you will then report to the infirmary for a medical exam."

Later on that night, in the mess hall, Ford found his friend once again. "Can I sit here or do you want to be sitting here all anti-social as usual."

"Ford……I'm not that anti-social and you know it." She said. She looked down at her plate.

"Hey…what happened to your arm?" He asked pointing to a long red scar on her upper arm. She opened her mouth to say something when John sat down beside Ford.

"So….how's the food?" he asked to break the ice.

"Oh…hey colonel." Ford said. He hesitated for a second and looked at his friend. "Oh this is lieutenant Sasha Murphy."

John nodded to Sasha to basically say nice to meet you without actually saying it. "So….you and ford know each other?"

"Yeah……we met at basic." Ford said. He looked at his friend and smiled but that smile disappeared when he saw the look on Sasha's face. "Are you okay?" he said to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said. "Actually….I have to go." She got up and left the mess hall.

"What was that about?" John asked with a weird look on his face.

"No clue what so ever." Ford said. "Actually sir……..I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay…..what is it?" John asked.

"I think that Sasha would be a very good asset to the team." Ford said. John had a look of surprise on his face. "Before you say anything sir……let me explain." He turned so it was easier to see John. "She is the strongest woman I know and one of the best soldiers in the marines and she the best marksman I know."

"You're serious." John said.

"Dead serious sir." Ford said. "I'm sure she would love to get out there and explore the galaxy like the rest of us." He paused. "I haven't asked her yet because I wanted to ask you first sir."

"I think it wouldn't hurt to let her go with us a couple times." John said.

To be continued...


End file.
